


Растаяла

by Leslawa



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslawa/pseuds/Leslawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В их первый день в Париже выпал снег.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Растаяла

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-всего, Кирен уже жив, Саймон все еще нет.

В их первый день в Париже выпал снег.

Кирен долго стоял около окна, как завороженный трогал холодное стекло, до конца не веря, что он и правда это чувствует, и смотрел, как белые снежинки медленно ложатся на темный асфальт.

Спиной он чувствовал взгляд Саймона, но не оборачивался, хотя точно знал, что Саймон сейчас стоит в дверях их номера, одного на двоих, и не решается подойти.

Кирен и не думал, что он настолько устал. Собрать документы на кратковременный выезд из страны оказалось нелегким делом. Кирен до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал ту череду врачей и процедур, через которых ему пришлось пройти, чтобы получить отметку в паспорте, что он больше не страдает СЧС. Практически в последний момент выяснилось, что для разрешения на выезд необходимы другие формы и все началось с самого начала.

На пояс осторожно легли руки Саймона. Холодные, Кирен ясно чувствовал это сквозь рубашку. Он положил руку поверх ладони Саймона и легко сжал его пальцы, хотя прекрасно знал, что Саймон этого не почувствует.

Саймон так и не стал оживать. Об этом никто не говорил вслух, Кирен об этом даже старался не думать, но каждый раз, прикасаясь к Саймону, он невольно вздрагивал. Не от отвращения или нечто подобного, вовсе нет. Саймона было жаль. Сам Кирен хватался за новые ощущения, с каждым днем становившимися все острее и понятнее, и уже с трудом мог вспомнить, как существовал без них столько времени.

Только вот Саймон не позволит себя жалеть.

Холодные губы коснулись кожи за ухом, Кирен слабо улыбнулся.

\- Пойдем на улицу? – предложил он, оборачиваясь.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Саймон тоже выглядит уставшим после всей этой бумажной волокиты, но нет. Разве что бледнее, чем обычно.

\- Там холодно.

\- Наплевать.

 

На улице и правда было холодно. Кирен выдохнул, изо рта вырвался пар. Он уже и забыл, что такое бывает. 

\- У тебя в волосах снежинки.

Саймон остановился позади Кирена, засунув руки в карманы и переваливаясь с пятки на носок. Кирен коснулся головы, чувствуя влагу под пальцами.

\- Растаяла, - с сожалением вздохнул он, вытирая руку о куртку.

Саймон усмехнулся, сделал шаг вперед и снял с волос Кирена снежинку. Но не успел Кирен на нее взглянуть, как та растворилась на пальцах Саймона.

\- Растаяла, - пробормотал тот, вновь протянул руку и замер, сжимая кулак.

Кирен медленно поднял голову.

Растаяла. На мертвых снег не тает никогда, он помнил это, сам один-единственный раз попал под снегопад до того, как…

Кирен протянул руку и коснулся влажной от растаявших снежинок щеки Саймона. Тот перехватил его ладонь и кивнул на не заданный вопрос.

\- Да, я чувствую.


End file.
